


Vamp!Willow/Darla - Five Times Kissed

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Buffy Wishverse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Five Times Kissed Meme, Obligatory Footie Pajamas, Thigh Bites, Wishverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for overallsandcrayons on tumblr for the "Five Times Kissed" meme. Set in a Wishverse AU where Darla's still alive (undead) and she's slowly growing to like her new 'sister'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamp!Willow/Darla - Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaglarianMythicRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/gifts).



**1.** A girl?! The Master had sired a girl?! It felt as though Luke had dropped a bowling ball on her stomach. She was sure he had been lying to her, teasing her about falling out of favour, but there she stood. Willow. She was younger than Darla had been when she was sired, and times were different now but the girl had clearly lived a much more comfortable life than Darla had. What was the appeal? It certainly couldn’t be the tacky leather outfit.

With fire raging in her empty core and a solid sheet of ice behind her eyes Darla dutifully approached her two newest siblings. The boy, Xander, leered as though he thought he were the superior one now. He raised his hand and like all her brothers had before her, Darla kissed it. She wondered how long it would be before this one was dust.

Then she moved on and she was offered Willow’s hand. Quickly Darla’s mind worked to survey all possible options. There was no wood in the chamber to drive through the girl’s unbeating heart. And she was sure that even if she could decapitate her, Xander and the rest of the Order would be reacting in kind in no time flat.

A punch to the nose seemed just as petty as she actually felt and Darla realized that there wasn’t a way out of this yet. Slowly, with cold eyes focused on the fledgling’s Darla brought the girl’s hand to her lips. “Sister,” she murmured against the pale smooth skin. She swore she heard Luke and the others snickering from behind.

* * *

 

 **2.** Power. That was why the Master had sired the girl, why he had chosen to keep her. Darla was beginning to see that now. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was glad that there was a reason for Willow’s existence, beyond the Master’s supposed boredom with his Dear One.

The girl had a great deal of potential, the power to be a very strong witch, to be a very useful tool for the Order. If only Dru were still around, Darla would have known all of this a lot sooner, and would have spent less time sulking about her new baby sister. And more time molding her to Darla’s advantage.

If Darla had known, she would have made this plan a lot earlier, began her manipulation sooner. She was going to get Angelus back - and Willow was going to do all of the hard work. The girl was reading through some of the books they had stolen and was looking very much on the verge of using that infuriating “bored now” phrase she was so fond of.

As she noticed Willow’s energy fading, Darla quickly made her way over to her. A soft, quiet purr emanated from Darla’s chest as she leaned down to look over Willow’s shoulder. “You’re doing a very good job,” she encouraged before gently sweeping a strand of red hair behind Willow’s ear.

Darla’s head tilted and she placed a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “Just one more book and then we can go out and have some fun.” The pout on the younger vampire’s lips seemed to suggest that she didn’t believe her sister. But when she turned to complain, Darla caught those lips in a soft kiss that promised greater rewards to come.

* * *

 

 **3.** A few months into Darla’s master plan of manipulation and she had to admit a kind of defeat. Or at least a hiatus. Her and Willow weren’t getting anywhere with removing Angel’s soul and Darla found the time she spent with her sister was becoming more genuinely fun than anything else. They had been out hunting together a few times but they were usually accompanied by Luke. The Master insisted that Willow still needed training despite her sheer skill and artistry outdoing many of her centuries older brothers.

This time though the girls had escaped alone. Tipsy on the Master’s blood-laced liquor they giggled and stumbled down the street arm in arm. It wasn’t long before a young girl, probably someone from the high school, caught Willow’s eye. Darla stood back as she watched the beautiful attack. Willow as eager but artistic and she was precise in her movements. Which is why, the minute she caught the artery and removed the seal of her lips, Darla knew it was entirely on purpose.

Lust brewed in her as Willow allowed herself to be coated in the victim’s blood. Streams of it ran from her lips, down her neck, and between her breasts into her shirt. Darla’s eyes followed the flow hungrily as she stalked forwards towards her sister. The freckles on Willow’s cheeks doubled in number as the blood continued to spatter. Darla’s arms curled around the girl’s waist to drag her forward before her tongue flicked out to lick the intruding specs away.

She groaned quietly as the coppery tinge hit her tongue and her eyes sparkled for just a moment before they closed and she pressed her tongue into Willow’s blood-filled mouth. If she couldn’t have Angelus, Darla thought, she could at least create Willow.

* * *

 

 **4.** Experience didn’t seem like something Willow was overburdened with. She certainly had passion and some skill, but she was still so young and there was so much Darla could teach her. Tonight’s lesson had gone extremely well. Darla’s expert ministrations had left Willow writhing, panting with unnecessary breath. And just as the girl thought she may have experienced all the sensations that she possibly could, Darla bit into her thigh.

It was all Darla could do not to completely tear the soft pale flesh apart. She hadn’t tasted her sister’s blood yet and it was unbelievable, teasing out Darla’s own groans of pleasure just at the taste. It was youth and power, dancing magic that burst on the tip of her tongue, and it was the Master. God, had Darla ever tasted like that? So close to the beginning of their line? She knew that Luke certainly didn’t anymore. It was so close, the link was tangible, if she could just pull deep enough would she taste her own sire’s throat in Willow’s thigh?

That was how she drank for a while, slow and deep. Her hands lightly caressed Willow’s thighs, hips, and sides and Darla’s eyes never left her. Eventually the tides of pleasure that washed over the younger vampire seemed to withdraw. Her panting slowed before her breathing stopped completely. Her eyes closed with contentment.

When Darla felt the hand that gripped her hair finally loosen and untangle itself, she pressed her tongue to the bite and withdrew. She purred at her sated and resting sister and simply, softly, she pressed a kiss to the open wound.

* * *

 

 **5.** Footie pajamas. The great and mighty Willow, vampire witch extraordinaire, the Master’s favourite, wore footie pajamas. It had certainly taken a while for Darla to get used to it. For one thing it made the girl seem so young, and inconsequential. Even Dru wouldn’t have been able to sense the power behind the layers of flannel material.

For another, it was so oppressively warm. Darla knew that a lot of vampires enjoyed being warm while they slept but Darla wasn’t exactly one of them. She preferred to sleep in the cool flowing white lace of her authentic 1800′s nightgown.

She wore that gown as she looked over Willow in the bed they now shared. A small smile made its way onto Darla’s lips as she took in the peaceful sight of her sleeping sister. Inwardly she cursed herself for once again falling for that vampire she was supposed to be leading into greatness. But she couldn’t deny that she had missed the connection, the bond she was beginning to form with Willow.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way onto the bed without waking the already sleeping vampire. Darla leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Willow’s forehead without waking her. Knowing she would be hot, pressed against Willow’s ridiculous sleepwear, Darla stayed above the covers where she curled in close against her sister’s side. She gave another soft kiss to Willow’s freckled cheek before she closed her eyes and drifted off contently.


End file.
